For each lighting market segment different fixtures are available in the market. Due to several reasons there are no possibilities to create your own fixture in the current lighting applications.
Currently fixture design by the end-user is not possible due to several design and manufacturing regulations like safety issues, etc. The current fixture design is a real complex technical design with a lot of regulation for example with respect to safety (insulation), temperature, etc. Therefore fixture design is only possible for technical specialists because for each lighting market segment regulations could be different.
One goal of the invention is to create a lamp system that is suitable for different lighting market segments with only one architecture. Another goal of the invention is that the user will be able to configure his own lamp system with ease and reconfigure the lamp system many times.